Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Year One
by Speedy-Demon
Summary: Robert Andrews is a young adult who is just looking for a purpose in life. A story to pass on to his grandchildren. When his parents send him to a town full of animals, becomes mayor, and it's all to fast for him. Commiting a crime by accident, love at first sight, and lots more. If I made any spelling or gramatical errors, please let me know. Read my sequel when you're done!
1. May 29th, 2013

**On The Train**

My name is Robert. Robert Andrews, and one useless fact about me is that I HATE the color orange! Anyway, I am moving to a new town today, and it's called Saybrooke. I waved goodbye to my parents as I boarded a train. I could only think. A new life. I took a nap. I was in Saybrooke. It was gothy, and black. silent and quiet, but a sound, quiet as a pin drop occured occasionally. I turned to see a giant man holding a knife. He brought it up as I covered my head, oblivious to how that would help, until I realized it was just a dream. I woke up to see a cat tapping me, asking if he could sit in the seat in front of me. I stared at him in awe. A mutant cat, talking to me. I thought I was still dreaming, so I pinched myself. I gave out a yelp in pain, as the confused cat stared at me. "May I?" The cat said, as if he had spoken to a million people before. He was in a nice plaid shirt. "Uh, sure?"

"Thanks! So you are?"

"Andrews. Robert Andrews."

"Can I just call you Rob?"

"I guess..."

"So your moving into Saybrooke?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Anabelle lives there!"

"Who?

"Anabelle. She's an anteater."

"You mean that _animals _live in this town!?"

"Yes."

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no."

"Have you met the mayor? Mr. Valencia?

"What species is he?"

"Uhhhh, human."

"So there are still some humans! Yes!"

" So do you have any money?"

"Only a thousand."

"Got a home yet."

"No."

"I know a good guy who lives there. Operates all this stuff. I'll call him and be right back."

As he walked off, I checked my watch. 11:42 PM. I fell asleep right after, and that ends another day.


	2. May 30th, 2013

**My Lack of House**

I woke up to the sweet arouma of bacon and omlettes. I was hoping to wake up in my house, only to find myself on the train. The cat was not there. I wanted to get up for breakfast, and go to the breakfast cargo, but I was too lazy. I finally got up, went to the breakfast cargo, bought my share, and sat down at one of the tables. Breakfast was very costy. I then had $980. Halfway through my omlette, someone sat down at my table. "Hey, your that mutant cat!" I said. "That's kinda rude..." The cat uttered under his breath. "Anyways, I got a name! The name's Rover. I got a little somethin' for ya. The guy I talked to on the phone says that you were lucky. If he hadn't of known until you got there, you'd have to live in the Boondox!" The cat cracked up in his own little world, as I sat there, wishing I knew what was the funny part. "Unfortunately, there are no houses in the town, so you'll have to live in a tent." My adam's apple dropped to the bottom of my throat. "But don't worry, were on it to make a house exactly where your tent is, so pick a good spot!" My adam's apple rose a bit. I finished my breakfast and told the cat that I had to go. I went back to my seat.

9:33 PM

I was in a deep sleep that I was diserving of, until I heard something that cracked my mood. _CHOOOO, CHOOOOO! _I woke up in an unhappy mood, only seeing that we're a minute away. I packed up my stuff, and cheered myself up. I bit my fist as I walked to the front of the train, wondering if I shouldn't get off. "_It'll be an accident! __Your parents will come back for you! But what if they send you on another train? I'll tell them I don't want to go!" _I was now in front of the exit. " Are you going, or what?" said the conductor. I was sweating beads, and thinking. _"I'm gonna throw myself one way or another, and that's where I'm going! right is outside, left is back onto the train!" _people behind me were starting to groan. "_three, two, one, GO!" _I threw myself left, back onto the train, back into the caboose. I sat in a seat, thinking about the choice I made. "_You could've done something that you never may do again. It's not like your parents will let you work at ASA. Change your fate now!" _I went with my gut, and stood up. I ran from cart to cart, yelling, "stop, stop, stop!", passing Rover, who was waving and smiling. Before I knew it, the train stopped, throwing me forewards, onto the ground. I got off, while the train conductor smiled at me, enthusiastically. "Good choice, sir!" I finally realized that the conductor was a monkey! "The name's Porter. Nice to meet you. Enough chit chat! Go chase your dream!" "But I don't have a dream here, s-" I was cut off when he pushed me off of the train. "Oof!" I landed on my butt. I stood up quickly, dusted myself off, and turned around. I saw a dog, an anteater, a bear, a bear cub, and a bird. I stood, petrified, not even moving a muscle. I blinked, and then they all blinked, syncronized. The female dog had a clipboard, with a few papers stuck on it. She cleared her throat, and introduced me. "Everyone, this is Robert! He will be living here with us from now on!" Another human walked in. "Nice to meet you, Robert." "Please, call me Rob." I said.

"I shall call you what I want, and I will call you Robert. Unless you want me to call you by your middle name?" Everyone snickered except for the man and the female dog. "If I called you-" "Please no!" I interrupted him, abruptly. "Robert is fine!" He glared at me."Excuse me, I am the mayor of this town. Mr. Valencia. That's vuh, len, see,- are you writing this down? Vuh, len, see, uh. You got that?" He said. "Yes sir." "What did I just tell you to call me!?" He said, angrily. "Uh- uh- yes Mr. Valencia." He looked at me without a smile. "Let's go, Isabelle, I have a client waiting on the phone." "Yes sir." Isabelle said, obeyingly. The duo walked off somewhere I couldn't see." The anteater came up to me, and put out her hand. "The name's Anabelle." I started to shake hands, when a jolt filled my body. I was shaking my limbs everywhere, like a seizure. I felt like I was dying. I fell to the floor, with my hair sticking up. I looked at the anteater's hand, to see a joy buzzer. I was going to yell unimaginable words at her, but I couldn't. I was too busy spazzing. She started laughing, and walked off. "_I really hate that girl._" I said in my head. The bear came up next, with a guitar in one hand, and she stuck out his other hand was about to shake mine. I observed her hand before shaking, only to see it bare. We shook. "My name is Charlise. I love DJ K.K.! He's my hero!" She said, looking into the sky, smiling. She walked off. The bear cub came up next. I would've ducked and ran, but she had a rose in his mouth, which made her a bit less intimidating. "Why hello there! My name's Cheri. I made a whole list of everyone's personalities, that I can give as a housewarming gift." She gave me the gift as I corrected her. "_Tent_warming gift." Cheri looked at me, concerned. "He made you sleep in a tent too? The mayor had to sleep in a tent also. He forced a neighbor to move out of town, and moved into their house, and turned it into a mansion." She spoke. How come I wasn't surprised he would do that? Up came a bird, dressed in a yellow sports shirt. "My name is Jitters. Everyone in town knows me. I may be the socialite in the town, but that doesn't mean I start parties. Socialites are invited to parties, party animals start the parties. I love talking! Even if it doesn't make any sense!" Jitters walked off. There I was, instructionless. I scanned the town from my position, finding myself stop at a locked gate. There was a giant padlock on the gate with a sign that said, "BOONDOX." I was curious, remembering Rover's joke, but before I could walk to it, I heard a shout. "WAIT!" I looked around, finding nobody. "OVER HERE!" I turned around, seeing a fat racoon with an apron, running at me. "Sorry, I'm late." He panted. "I had a customer who wouldn't make up her mind. You're here for the tent, right?" My adam's apple fell to the bottom of my throat. "But of course, it's temporary." My adam's apple rose again. "Pick where you want it." He picked up a map, and I was to draw a triangle where I wanted it. I picked a place, away from civilization, but with a neighbor, right next to a stream, and the beach, in the south western area. I checked my watch. _10:25 PM._ The racoon gave me a plastic card, for me to get my picture taken for my ID in the photo booth. I waddled slowly, past the train tracks, up some concrete stairs, to Main Street. I looked at all the stores. Or lack of stores. There's a relator's, post office, a broken down, wooden, old store, a tailor, and a museum. I walked all the way to the cliff, where the photo booth is. I inserted $5.00, and it came out. I inserted it again, and it popped out. An owl came walking by, happened to notice what I was doing wrong. "Is that dollar currency?" The owl asked. "Yes. Why?" I asked curiously. "We don't use money in this town! We use bells! Duh!" He took out some bells. They looked like golden coins. I kicked the machine, blurting out a vulgar word. The owl gave me 5 bells, which is &5.00. I put it into the slit, and walked into the booth. I was a hot mess. My hair was still sticking up from the buzzer, my eyes had bags under them, from the lack of sleep (thanks to the train's whistle.), my eyes were barely open, and my clothes are muddy from my previous falls. I walked in to hear, "1, cheese! Click!" I put my photo into my ID card, and walked out. The owl was still there, as if he wanted to say something else. "If you catch any fish, bugs, fossils, paintings, or statues, please bring them to the museum. We do not have anything so far. Please help us!" He also thanked me, and ran off into the museum. I walked closer, and saw a sign, saying: CLOSES AT 10:45. Before I walked in, a gate, like the ones in malls, but thicker, fell from the top of the door, landing on my foot, and the lights went off. My brain took a moment to process the pain. I yelled a slur into the air as I ripped the shoe out of the trap. I wanted to walk into the museum after hours so much, but I just stuck a rock under a spike, so I could come back and get through the security, and sneak in. I walked out of Main Street, into the town of Saybrooke. I staggered all over the town, as if I was drunk now, with a hole in my shoe, making me limp. Everything was dizzy and shaky, until I saw a pyramid. I soon realized that it's my tent. I walked in, utterly dissapointed, to only see a cardboard box, a candle, and a tape deck. No bed at all. I got on the ground and start to fall asleep, hoping that this town will change, poronto. Then all of a sudden, I realized the rock under the gate, and fell back asleep.


	3. May 31st, 2013

**One of The Biggest Mistakes of My Life**

I woke up on the cold, moldy ground of my tent. I was so stiff I couldn't move. The mail-stork came by and heard my yelling, and helped me out. I started to look at the personality sheet that Charlise gave me.

Anabelle - Villian - Anteater

Charlise - Rocker - Bear

Cheri - Romantic - Bear Cub

Jitters - Socialite - Bird

Vic - Sporty - Bull

Kid Cat - Vigilance - Cat

Ken - Spiritual - Chicken

Robert - ? - Human

I put the sheet under the cardboard box, so nobody else will see it when they come in. I wrote a letter, telling my parents how much I hate the mayor, and how I would not want to take his shift. I tried sending it, but the mayor felt something sticking out in the letter, so he's going to have to read it. Dear lord, save me now before I get kicked out. It was a normal day, until it was 10:30. I bought a fishing rod and caught a Barbel Steed. I then remembered the owl, then the favor he did for me, and how I should return it. I picked up the fish and checked my watch. 10:35. I was at the beach, so I ran up to Main Street. Before I got there, I was stopped by Vic, the bull, so I could introduce myself. He kept showing me his trophies, and told me his, "Women can do just as good as men, even though I'm a boy." speech. 10:43. I ran up to Main Street, and to see the owl walking in. I ran up, about to make it, until the gate landed on my other foot. I slurred again. I saw the same rock, on the side of the steps. I picked it up, struggled my foot out of the spike, and pulled the gate up. Putting the rock under the grate, I was doing something illegal. I sneaked through exibits, and put the Barbel Steed, barely surviving, where it went. I heard something moving upstairs. The owl in his nightgown, came down with a candle. "Blathers, come up for bed." Said a femine voice as Blathers yawned. He walked upstsairs, no longer suspicious, until I heard a crash. I didn't really care. I was in the zone. I went upstairs to see two rooms, one door open, one door closed. I went through the open one, to see Blathers, sleeping in an organized room. I saw a slip of paper on the desk with a TV on it. "15 - 58 - 82" I walked out of the room, to see a safe, sitting there. It's omnious waves gave off a certain feel. An, '"open me!" feel. I cracked the safe with the combo, to see &100,000 (100,000 bells)! I was thinking. I was still in the zone. I took the money, and left. I saw the gate, and approached it. I pulled it up, only to see the rock had broken into bits. _So that's what that crash was_ I said in my head. I asked myself how I will get out, and then I thought: _Through the window! Duh!_

Who knew that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.


	4. June 1st, 2013

**Sooner Than Expected**

I woke up, still stiff, and got out of my tent. I smelled mother nature, went back inside, smelled the old stale air (which was better than mother nature's), and held my breath when I walked out. I stepped in somehing slochy. It wasn't mud, but it sure looked like it. "Dangit Anabelle!" I yelled. "How hard is it to poop somewhere where people won't step in it!" I walked by a retail store in our own town, and through the town square. A misterious tent was there. I walked in to see a panther, with a glass ball and cards. "Might I read your fortune?" the settled animal said. "Y- yes." I answered. "That will be 100 bells. I took &100 from my &100,980. I now have &100,970. "Very well." the panther said. She started chanting, louder and louder, until she yelled the sayaunce. She stopped all of a sudden until a bucket fell on my head, out of the roof. Everything was dizzy. I felt like I had a concussion. "I see you have done a mistake in the past that will affect your future. You will realize your error when you see the punishment. Hare today, gone tomorrow." I started to see better again. "so when will this happen" I asked. "sooner than expected." she replied. I walked out of the tent, squinting from the sun. I wondered what I should do with my money. I realized what, and I ran to main street, into the post office, into the ATM. I signed into my Nooks Homes® login account.

ATM: HELLO ROBERT. HOW MAY I HELP YOU?

The options popped up. Deposit, Withdraw, donate, real estate, settings, log out

Before hitting real estate, I pressed settings

The options popped up again. Name, delete account, balance, tutorial.

I was about to click name, when my hand shook and accidentilly fell on the delete account. I was scared.

ATM: BUT YOU HAVE &1,000 IN YOUR ACCOUNT. WHAT SHALL YOU DO?

Options: Donate, Withdraw, Back

I clicked back, wondering who put the &1,000 in my name. I changed my name to Rob instead of Robert under name in settings, and went to real estate and payed off for my house. I now have &88,960.

ATM: WHAT COLOR DO YOU WANT YOUR ROOF TO BE?

Options: Red, Yellow, Blue, Violet, Pink, Orange, Green, Indigo, Black, White.

I didn't really care, so I closed my eyes, and shot my finger on a random button.

ATM: THANK YOU, ROB. YOUR INFO HAS BEEN SENT TO Nooks Homes®. HAVE A NICE DAY.

And I did, until Mr. Valencia. I saw him in a visor, a hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, sandals, sunscreen on his nose, a pair of shades, and two suitcases in both hands. I knew this get up. It's the, "I'm going on vacation. This town better be in tip-top shape when I come back." Get up.

"I'm going on vacation. This town better be in tip-top shape when I come back." Said Mr. Valencia. Of corse. How did I know? The taxi came in, he plopped his suitcases in the trunk, got into the Passenger's seat, and the cab drove away.

I went to the Town Hall and asked the shy dog about who's gonna take over the office while Mr. V is gone. She said that we won't need anyone when he's gonna be back in a week. She introduced herself as Isabelle. I introduced myself, but she already knew my name. I walked back to my home, only to see my tent. Gone.


	5. June 13th, 2013

**Kidnapped**

The bubbles in the warm pool rose. relieving the stress. You're probably wondering why I'm in a jaccussi? Well, Nooks Homes® Was building my house, so they sent me on a three day vacation. I had a seaweed wrap, a massage, put into a SIX star hotel, and even gotten complimentary golden bricks. I put them all in my suitcases. I was relaxing in the jaccussi, wondering what day it was. Day 2 or 3? I closed my eyes, half asleep. I heard the door open, but whoever came in, was super quiet. They were probably being nice so they didn't disturb my nap.

_Wham!_

It all came with darkness. I felt a wooden board slam on my head a million times. Was my ex-girlfriend here too? Oh wait, I never had a girlfriend... Whoever it was, they made sure I was out for a while. I woke up on a plane. The same one going back. I could tell, because there was a heated toilet seat. I was locked in their bathroom. No matter how long I tried to open the door, it wouldn't work. I gave up hope, and took another nap.

6:44 PM

I was starving. I was so hungry, I tried slamming the door open. I heard the lock break, but there was still something blocking it. I tried pushing, but no. I was captured by the sweet smell of chicken. I was so hungry now. Maybe even famished. I knocked the door down, with a break of wood. A chair was under the door knob. I looked to my right to see a line of airplane seats. I saw the racoon in the apron, sleeping in the first seat on the left. He woke up, and gave out a quick yelp. He picked up his wooden board. "Why did you DO this!?" I asked. "Because I told you, you had three day vacation!" Answered the tanuki.

"So?"

"YOU WERE ON YOUR 13TH DAY!" Tom yelled. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE FLIGHT HOME, BUT THEY SAID YOU WEREN'T ABOARD!"

"...oh..."

I walked over to a seat in the back. I waited patiently, wondering how everyone was reacting. When the plane landed, I walked off the plane, hopping into the taxi with Mr. Nook, hoping everything had gone right.


	6. June 14th, 2013

**The New Mayor**

I heard a commotion coming from outside my new house. People screaming. Curiously, I peeked my head outside to see Kid Cat and Ken running like the world's gonna end. I walked out, having a bucket of water be poured on me. I knew it was a prank, and I knew who it was. Stupid Anabelle! I sloshed over to Kid Cat asking what was going on. He tried swinging a few hits at me. He apologized, and told me that he's trying to be more vigilant. I remembered the personality chart. "You already are vigilant." I said. "really!?" Asked Kid Cat. I guess. "Sure." Anyways, Ken told me to go see the bullitin board by the train station, and so onwards I sloshed. I approached the bullitin board, to see six papers, but one about Mr. V was the one that caught my eye, and probably even everbody else's.

The town of Saybrooke,

According to Porter Airlines, one of our planes going to Hawaii had crashed. The one with Mr. Valencia on it. He is probably on a deserted island that is unmapped. We are trying to find him and the plane.

Have an airborne day!

Porter Airlines

There was also another one that caught my eye.

Residents,

We are having a tryout for temporary mayor. Come to the Town Plaza for tryouts!

From,

Isabelle

I remembered that I needed a bed for my house, so I don't have to sleep on the wooden floors, soon to be carpeted when I save up. I tried running to the store, when I made a giant mistake. Huge. Gynormous. I ran through the plaza.

Isabelle was there and she stopped me. She looked desperate. I could tell that it was for the mayor contest, and she expected more than... Well... No one. She got me. She knew I wasn't here for the contest, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She told me I had to water every flower in the town. I ran around, but there was no escape, for Isabelle was following me. She knew I was going to sneak off. Once I finished, I helped out some neighbors, picked some weeds. She finally told me to donate something to the museum. She still followed me as I took a fishing rod, reeled in a Black Bass, and put it in a cooler full of water. We brought it over to the museum, to see police tape crossed everywhere. Right and left. The female owl was talking nervously to the police. I asked Isabelle what this was all about. "Someone broke in and stole their money." She replied. My adams apple dropped a bit. I asked her how much money it was. "&100,000." She said. My adams apple dropped even more. I asked her where the money was. "In a safe" she replied. My adams apple dropped all the way. We walked into the museum, and donated the Black Bass. We walked out to only hear a couple of words from the owl. "Whoever stole the money, also must've donated a Barbel Steed."

When we got back to the town hall, Isabelle gave me my lisence. I sat down in my new, black, swivel office chair, only thinking:

Dear Lord

What have I gotten myself into?


	7. June 15th, 2013

**Temporary**

Since Saybrooke has been under new management, I started to work more on main street, than the town itself. But hey, we need a wider variety of stores. So far, we've built onto the tailors, giving more space for accessories. Also, were in the process of building a hair salon, an after that, is a shoe store. why Mr. V didn't do that sooner is beyond me. Isabelle told me that I should visit the Boondox, so I agreed. I finally get to see it. Isabelle unlocked the gate, and shoved me in. She closed the gate. It was eerie. It looked like grey was the only color there. tall buisness buildings reached high. Lots and lots of people on the roads, homeless. Sat on the concrete sidewalk, up against the wall. Everything was grey. even the animals. It made me look colorblind. I suddenly realized Rover's joke. Looking at all these homeless people made me sick, so thats when I realized:

**_Stop the money for Main Street, donate to the Boondox!_**

I felt responsible.

I came back to the plaza to see a square, brick platform, with soil in the middle. Isabelle gave me a plant, and I shoved it into the ground. We had a moment of silence for the return of Mr. Valencia. I gave an extra prayer that he came back now, but I was outta luck. There was confetti and poppers for my new arrival as Mayor. This not only marks the day in the middle of the year, but my first day of mayortitude. Sorry, thought that word would sound better. As mayor, I set up a statue of Mr. Valencia by a river, putting up a name plate that said:

Mr. ? ? Valencia

2009 - 2013

The question marks are there because I don't know his name. I went into the Town Hall's library, trying to look for books about the Boondox. It was really hard, because all the books were about Mr. V. That dude is really full of himself. I went back to the front desk, only to give a question to Isabelle. "Isabelle, are there any books that aren't about Mr. Valencia?"

"No, but there used to be some."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I think he was planning to burn them, check the living work room in the back."

I walked into the room, definately to see that he must've had some back story. There was a fancy chair with an ottoman, a fireplace, a portrait of himself above the fire, and a huge stack of books, next to the fire. It looks as if he hadn't gone in for a while, but was still absentminded enough to not put out the fire. We're lucky that if when I got off that train, I only have seen ashes, and how that's not what happened. I took the dusty books into the library, and placed them on the ground. This was going to take a while. I tried replacing the bookshelf. I was down to 10 more books left. What amazed me was that all books on that shelf toppled over except one. One book was leaning up against the other standing one. It was too odd. I tried to pick up the book, when the wall behind the bookshelf started moving. An elevator popped up, and the bookshelf moved away. I was about to go in, when all of a sudden, "Sir, are you alright?" I heard Isabelle's footsteps come closer. I honestly wanted to see this for myself, so I pulled the book again. The elevator became hidden behind the wall that was now moving up, and the bookshelf was moving back into shape. I moved the books to be facing straight up, so Isabelle wouldn't notice the balancing book. "Mayor, is everyth- Ah! I see your working on restoring the library!"

"Yes."

"You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Your only _temporary_, remember? What if he wants it back?"

That word sunk to the bottom of my throat, making my adams apple drop what felt like a mile. The word repeated in my head like a broken record while my heart stopped.

_Temporary._

_Temporary._

_Temporary._

As much as I hated this job, that was the only oppportunity to make things go MY way, and it gets ruined when I hear that every rule I enforce, will be removed, and brought back to the stinky, Valencia-brooke place this is. I looked out the window to see it was dark out. I told Isabelle to have a good night, walked out, and looked down. _Klop, klop, klop. _My new dress shoes were klopping on the cobblestone until I reached the grass. The grass crunched beneath my feet, finally reaching my house. I wondered who actually was my neighbor, so I looked at the sign. "Anabelle's house." My neighbor is my most despised citizen. Could this day get any worse? I walked inside my house, only to see no bed. I walked inside, and got down on the floor. I closed my eyes and thought, "this day got worse."

I actually perfered going to live with my grandparents over this. When I wanted a new life, I actually wanted a better one, hard to believe.


	8. June 18th, 2013

**Old School**

Good news:

Anabelle is moving! I won't have to put up with her pranks, but before she left, she said that she'll get her revenge. Isabelle said that there will be a new villager joining us soon, and that she was a cow named Patty. Now does that sound intimidating? No, she can't possibly be as bad as... Her... Cheri gave me a new and updated personality sheet.

Charlise - Rocker - Bear

Cheri - Romantic - Bear Cub

Jitters - Socialite - Bird

Vic - Sporty - Bull

Kid Cat - Vigilante - Cat

Ken - Spiritual - Chicken

Patty - Old School - Cow

Uh oh. How will "old school" go well with me? Old School is not my forte. Mr. Valencia built only three community projects, and I'm here to build more. He's already built a brick bridge, a fairytale light, and a fairytale clock. So far I already built a blue bench, in the process of building an archway sculpture, and am going to build a cafe once I'm done. I'm going to change this town up as most as I can before Mr. V is found. Or if he's ever found. That thought chilled my bones. I got it off my mind by fishing. I caught three new fish! a catfish, a clownfish, and a crawfish. All were donated to the museum. Poor museum. I'd return the money, but then they'd know it was me.


	9. June 21st, 2013

I saw a tent in the plaza today, but it didn't look like the fortune teller's. I walked in to see a fox. "Welcome cousin!" He said. "I'm not your cousin." I said obliviously. He had a worried look on his face. "You have never been to my shop, have you?" The fox asked. "No."

"Well heres how things work. I call you cousin. I call everyone cousin. Even everything cousin."

A watermelon rolled into the tent (don't ask me how), and stopped. "Hello cousin!" The fox said. The watermelon somehow rolled back out of the tent. The fox exhaled deeply. "Call me Redd." I looked around to see art and statues. "are these all real?" I asked. "Uuhh, sure! yes!" Redd said. I looked at all the anitques. I looked at an amazing painting. It was... Well... Amazing. "Ah yes. That painting is quite... Amazing... isn't it?"

"uh-huh."

"Only for &39.20"

"That's a bargain!"

"I have this policy called the take or raise policy."

"whats that?"

"if you don't take it, I raise the price."

"I'll take it! I'll take it!"

"deal! Here you go!"

Wasn't that so cheap? Well I found out why.

...

[Museum]

"It's a fake." Blathers said.

"What!?"

"It's a fake."

"He told me they were all real."

"Well he buys them from peole who tell him that."

"I'm gonna report him!"

"You can't"

"Why!?"

"They can't do anything. He's a traveling buisness. They can't affect traveling buisnesses."

"Why!?"

"You can only report buisnesses that are planted and are a decided town. Redd travels and doesn't plant his tent in a cerain place forever."

What a bummer. I stormed off, and threw it in the trash. On the brighter side, we reached our goal of &265,000 to build our archway sculpture, but not even that cheered me up.

Not even close.


	10. June 25th, 2013

**Cousin Redd**

I saw a tent in the plaza today, but it didn't look like the fortune teller's. I walked in to see a fox. "Welcome cousin!" He said. "I'm not your cousin." I said obliviously. He had a worried look on his face. "You have never been to my shop, have you?" The fox asked. "No."

"Well heres how things work. I call you cousin. I call everyone cousin. Even everything cousin."

A watermelon rolled into the tent (don't ask me how), and stopped. "Hey, look! It's a cousin!" The fox said. The watermelon somehow rolled back out of the tent. The fox exhaled deeply. "Call me Redd." I looked around to see art and statues. "are these all real?" I asked. "Uuhh, sure! yes!" Redd said. I looked at all the anitques. I looked at an amazing painting. It was... Well... Amazing. "Ah yes. That painting is quite... Amazing... isn't it?"

"uh-huh."

"Only for &39.20"

"That's a bargain!"

"I have this policy called the take or raise policy."

"whats that?"

"if you don't take it, I raise the price."

"I'll take it! I'll take it!"

"deal! Here you go!"

Wasn't that so cheap? Well I found out why.

...

[Museum]

"It's a fake." Blathers said.

"What!?"

"It's a fake."

"He told me they were all real."

"Well he buys them from peole who tell him that."

"I'm gonna report him!"

"You can't"

"Why!?"

"They can't do anything. He's a traveling buisness. They can't affect traveling buisnesses."

"Why!?"

"You can only report buisnesses that are planted and are a decided town. Redd travels and doesn't plant his tent in a certain place forever."

What a bummer. I stormed off, and threw it in the trash. On the brighter side, we reached our goal of &265,000 to build our archway sculpture, but not even that cheered me up.

Not even close.


	11. June 30th, 2013

**An Island For Humans**

I was ready. I had totally forgot about Club Tortimer for the past some-odd days, but I saw the pamphlet lying on my table which reminded me. I ran to the beach to see the turtle in the boat. I told him about registration papers, and gave it to him. He said he would be back at the end of the day, with my Registered Club Tortimer Card. He sailed off, and I ran about, doing errands for neighbors for the sake of the town and the election. The clock hit 7:55 PM, and I was sitting at the beach. Waiting. In came Mr. Turtle Guy with my approved ID card. I was so happy. I bet you all don't know what is so awesome about Club Tortimer? Here's their motto: An island for humans.

How awesome is that!? Nobody can live there, considering how small the island is, but I bet you I will meet other humans! Tomorrow, I meet my own kind. Again.


	12. July 2nd, 2013

**Lilly Marcello**

Worst. Day. Ever. Mr. Valencia is going to be here today. I think of ways of cheering myself up, but not even skipping rocks will help me. My one and only chance to switch this place around! Gone! I'm best friends with Charlise, good friends with Cheri, just friends with Jitters, and acquaintances with Vic. I honestly don't know how I'm gonna win this election. I have to sign up at July 24th. I then thought of the greatest idea. Club Tortimer! I didn't go yesterday because it was Kap'n's day off. I ran to the beach to see him chanting his sea shanty as usual. I interrupt him rudely. "I'm ready for Club Tortimer!" I yelled. "Ye wants to go to ye Wuhu Island?" He said

"Yeah, if that's what Club Tortimer is."

We boated all the way to Wuhu Island, and I was excited. I heard lots of words being passed back and forth on the island. I was so happy. I jumped off, and ran inside, right through the shack, onto the beach. Nobody was there. I heard the chatting coming from the small shack. I paced inside, only to see the three turtles. Sitting there, watching their soap opera. Except for the little girl. She was playing with her small little turtle dolls. A boy and a girl turtle doll to be exact. I then realized that they were the same people at the other island. I asked the old lady on the small stool, by the items I could buy. "My name's Grams. Nice to meet you. Perhaps you've met my husband? Tortimer?" It reminded me of the whole Club Tortimer thing, and how he must've started it. "No? Well you'd have to go on a tour to see him. He was also the mayor of Saybrooke for a full eight years! Let me think here... Cornimer was the mayor for Saybrooke for four years, then Tortimer, my husband, for eight. Then that boring Mr. Valencia guy." She must have a grudge against him too. "He came to Saybrooke, and acted all Mr. Nice Guy, until he was elected. I lived with Tortimer in this lovely two story house, until that crazed man ran us out of town. We wanted to still keep in contact with our friends there, but we couldn't come back, so we started an island buisness off the coast of Saybrooke. Since we couldn't come back, we couldn't hand out flyers. That's why were here." I was very interested, but I just had to ask why they were here on Wuhu Island, instead of Saybrooke Island. They said that they have certain shifts, so Saybrooke island is currently closed. Sadly, I walked outside. I was walking by a palm tree, until:

WHAM!

An orange-haired girl fell from the tree, upside down, but still in it. We were face to face. Human to human. "Hi!" She said, a bit loudly. "Uh... I ... Huh... " I was speechless, even though she was speaking like she had seen humans on a daily basis in her town. "Hi!" She repeated. "Uh... Hi! My name is Robert. Robert Andrews." I said nervously, even though she seemed like an outgoing person. "My name is Lilly! Lilly Marcello. That's Mar-Chel-low. Nice to acquaint you!"

"Uh, nice to meet you too."

She seemed like a crazy, energetic woman. I liked her. AS A FRIEND! We talked about our towns for a couple of minutes. "I live in Magnolia Town, but I'm moving soon. You?" "S-... Saybrooke." I uttered. It started getting late. I wished her good luck, and hopped on the boat. I was sad.

Very sad.

Sad about how that may have been the last time I've met a human.

Or _was_ it?


	13. July 8th, 2013

**Challenge Accepted!**

Lilly. Lilly Marcello. I couldn't get her off of my mind. I wanted to see her again, but chances were low she would be at the island on such a crappy day like this. Rain. Lots of rain and thunder. Mr. Valencia is still not back. I went to the Town Hall to start a new town hall project. The Cafe. I was going to put it right near the golden statue of Mr. Valencia. Estimated time? 29 days, and 8 hours. We needed people to donate to our soon-to-be cafe. I was fishing by the beach, catching a new Freshwater Goby, a Frog, and a Guppy. I saw a fish. A big fish. It threw the bob as far as I could, but it didn't reach. I soon realized that it was a boat. A fishing boat with to people on it. One was a fisherman, the other was a man in torn clothes, and an ugly, small beard. I realized that it was Mr. Valencia and his savior. I was screaming on the inside. No. Nononono. The first to spot my most despised mayor. And my only. He stepped off the boat, onto the dock, and passed me without even looking. He just walked straight to his house. What a bummer. I saw him walk out with a clean shave, teeth brushed, new clothes, and bathed. As new as ever. I saw him walk to the billboard, and read a note. He finally walked to me and said, "Why bother joining the election? We all know I'm gonna win." He started to walk off, until I said something. Something that made him stop. "Challenge accepted" I said. He stopped dead silent. He took something from a pocket inside his coat, and threw it up into the air. He started to walk off. The object was floating down, and landed. I finally realized that it was a challenge flag. This game,

Is on.

He told someone to throw the statue of him in the lake, even though he's self-centered to the core. It broke my heart, as much as I hate him.


	14. July 15th, 2013

**Lilly's Return**

Charlice is moving today! She was such a great friend anyways. She gave me a signed photo to remember her goodbye. I put it on my desk. I also got one from Anabelle. She called me a maggot in the photo. Go figure. Anywho, I was running around town, when I heard the train whistle come. It was going to stop at our train station. Someone was coming here, because there's no other reason to stop at a town like this. I wanted to see what was going on, so I walked in. I saw at the desk, was a monkey. That's when I realized that it was the same monkey as the one on the train. "Still chasing your dream sir?" He said. He was right. Both back then, and now. I actually DID have a dream. This is it. Saybrooke was my dream. The train whistled again, and it came to a stop at our station. Patty, the old school cow, was with me too. I was talking to Porter, the monkey. The train's doors opened, letting off one person. It was Lilly Marcello. The train's doors closed, and it went off. Lilly didn't see me at first. "Is this Aprilton?" She asked. I was about to catch her eye, until Patty did first. "No, this is Saybrooke." Patty said. "Why does that sound so familiar?" She asked. Duh! 13 days ago! When we met! All of a sudden, Lilly saw me. "Hey Robert!" She said, pushing Patty's face out of the way. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was supposed to go to Aprilton to look for a house, but it looks like my train left. Hey! How about I follow you around until the next train comes?" She asked. "Sure! When does the train come?" I said. "In 3 hours." She replied. We had fun. We fished. I got a Horse Mackerel, a Killifish, and a Neon Tetra. Lilly caught a Nibble Fish, an Olive Flounder, and a Pale Chub. We all donated to the museum. We played games, talked, it was fun. Thats when I brought up the election.

"Meh, I'm not into politics."

"Well it's not that, really."

"I think you'd win. I guess."

I knew this subject made her uncomfortable. It got late, and I waved goodbye. Surprisingly, she missed the first two trains because she was too busy hanging out with me. It was fun, but that will definately be the last time I see her, unless she goes to Club Tortimer again.


	15. July 24th, 2013

**Christmas And The Perfect Fruit**

"Son, we've decided that we won't send you to a town full of animals. You can be whatever you want to be. In this case, an astronaut."

"What!? Really!? Thanks!"

I was in a spaceship. I heard counting on my headset. "Three! Two! One! Takeoff!" I blasted into outer space with my ship. It was beautiful. The sun, the moon, the stars, the planets, it was so pretty. Zero-gravity was the best feeling ever. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on my spaceship. I looked out the window to see hovercrafts, trying to blast me down. There were about a billion knocks on my ship, until something started beeping. I started flying down to Earth, scared out of my mind. I was going down, and the radio was broken. I was pressing all of these buttons, trying to help, until I hit one button that changed my fate...

_Sproing!_

I flew up out of my spaceship. I had pressed the eject button. There I was, falling to my untimely doom. I was about to hit the ground, until...

**_Crash!_**

I woke up to hear a giant crash. I got out of bed and opened my door. A reindeer was sprawled on the cold snow. It groaned in pain. "What's going on!?" I asked. It groaned in agony again. "I'm supposed to deliver presents, but I think I broke my leg. Now whose going to deliver the presents!?" It stared at me while I stared at her.

_..._

I finally realized what she meant. "Oh! Well I need a Santa costume!" With a click of a hoove, I was in a Santa outfit. "I need the presents!" I said. "Do you know what they all want?" She asked. I shook my head yes. "First, we need a bench press." It clicked it's hooves and a giant wrapped present appeared. I picked out a song for Ken: K.K. Ballad. For Patty: K.K. Groove. For Lilly, I got her a conch shell. For Del, I got him an Alpinist hat. For Zell, I got him a buzzoid. For Marcel, I picked him a perfect cherry. I was stumped when I got to Pate. The reindeer, Jingle, didn't have enough magic to make a perfect apple. I then remembered that in Lilly's old town, she had apples. I darted onto the train to Magnolia Town. There were election posters everywhere to the election next year. I saw the tree with apples. It had stars on it. I shook the tree down, grabbed the apple, and left.

I started to deliver the presents. Everyone was asleep. I went to the last house, Pate. I put the wrapped apple under the tree until I heard, "I see you delivering my gift." It was Pate. "Is it the apple I asked for?" I looked at him. "What does a perfect apple do?" I asked him. "The perfect apple increases your physical abilities. The perfect banana increases your mental abilities. The perfect coconut increases your ability to control you emotions. The perfect durain increases your luck. The perfect cherry lets you see into the past. The perfect lemon lets you see into the present. The perfect lychee lets you see into the future. The perfect mango decreases your luck. The perfect orange decreases your ability to control your emotions. The perfect peach decreases you mental abilities. The perfect pear decreases your physical abilities. Nobody knows what the perfect persimmon is, though." It was weird enough for one day. I went back to my house where Jingle was laying. "Thank you, Mr. Andrews. I haven't forgotten you! Your gift is waiting for you tomorrow!" It's legs started to mend. It flew up into the sky. I wondered what my present is?


	16. August 1st, 2013

**Miracles**

This is a crazy world, full of miracles. I won the election by a coin toss thanks to my good friend, Lilly. I had then became mayor. I found these wonderful flowers on the ground called, Jacob's Ladder. I was going to send it to my father, when all of a sudden, I remembered Kid Cat's birthday! I ran to his house, as fast as I could. I finally got there and saw Kid Cat and Ken, dancing to the music. Kid Cat stopped to come and see me. "Hey Rob!" He said. "How's it going?"

"Good."

"You can just leave the presents in the corner of the room, where all the other ones are."

It shocked me like static electricity.

_Presents_

All I had in my pocket was my Jacob's Ladder. That's all I COULD'VE given to him, but I told him it wasn't wrapped. "It's okay, I have some extra wrapping paper in the other room." I was so sad that I had to give him the worst present ever. He'll regret electing me - If he DID. He walked up to me and told me something. "I never should've voted for Mr. Valencia. Your actually better than he said!" I wanted him to backtrack for a moment. "Woah woah woah woah woah. Who said what?" I said. "Mr. Valencia said that you were really mean. That's why I picked The V Man." I looked at him crazily. We took slices of cake, listened to music, and that's when we started to open presents. "I really have to go. Mayor's duty and all. I really need to work. Sorry!" I said. He understood. I bolted out of the door and ran to the bullitin board. I saw a map right next to it. My house in the southwestern part of the town, while Lilly's is in the southeastern part of town. Our latitude is pretty much the same. I ran over to her lot to see a perfect house. I knocked and walked in. Nobody was there. Besides the complimentary furniture, there were boxes of stuff everywhere. She probably wasn't finished unpacking. Or even bringing all of her stuff over. I was feeling a bit wierd, so I went to the cafe. For &2.00, that isn't acutally a bad price! The bartender was a pideon named Brewster. He was very shy. All he did was say hello, ask me if I wanted coffee, took my bells, and washed the dishes. I realized that now that Charlice is gone, then who would make the updated personality sheet? I walked home to see that I had a letter. A letter, besides bills. It was from Chalice. She said that if I told her that someone new moved in, she would make a new one. Considering how she has a connection with almost everyone. Some went to school with her, some worked with her, some were her neighbors, some even came to her birthday party. It was quite a day, so I walked in, and took a nap on my nice bed.


	17. August 4th, 2013

**Fireworks**

I was woozy. I woke up to be at the bottom of a ship. I was pounding on he door but got no reply. I found something to ram the door open. It crashed, and I went to the top of the deck. I saw aliens. they looked at me. I looked at them. I blinked, then they all blinked, but synchronized. We were in space. We finally landed on a weird planet. They brought me to a weird building. I could tell it had to do with the word dissection. Closer, closer, closer. I heard cheering. Woot woot! Yay! Yeah! Alright!

I suddenly woke up. It was night time. I must've been tired to sleep all through out the day. I was refreshed, which was a bad thing to be at night. I heard Cheri, Jitters, Vic, and Kid Cat walking to the plaza with glowsticks. They were all cheering. I walked out to see everyone except for Ken in the Plaza. I saw Isabelle there too. I walked up to her and asked why Ken wasn't here. She shrugged. "Maybe he was too tired? Anyways, Here's a purple glowstick." She handed me a glowstick. "So are you ready for the show?" She asked. I didn't know what show it was. It was probably a skit, so I just said yes. There was a giant countdown timer in the plaza. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. I was ready to be entertained, until something scared the wits out of me. CRACK! a firework bursted in the air. Lots of patterns, and shapes, and colors. It was amazing! I watched the show until it was time to go. I went back to bed, listening to the small crackles, for the remaining two people who were there. Once they left, The crackling stopped, but I was fast asleep by the time they left. Fast. Asleep.


	18. August 12th, 2013

**The Myth of Animal Mutating**

Lilly had finally moved in, but she hasn't unpacked yet. She's still a bit sick. I got a thank you card from Kid Cat.

Dear Rob,

Thank you for the Jacob's Ladder! I love it! Now I can finish off my garden! Thank you so much! I hope to see you again soon!

From,

Kid Cat

Awesome to hear that I didn't mess up! Anyways, Patty suggested that there should be a police station for the town, and I agreed. We all donated, and the time should take about, 26 days, but that's not the weird thing. The weird thing is that I saw a balloon floating in the sky. A balloon that had a wrapped present tied to it. I picked up rocks and threw it at the balloon, but they all missed. If there was an eaisier way to pop it. The last rock I threw landed on the balloon, popping it. I opened the present that had &100.00! I stored it away in my pocket, and ran over to Lilly's house. She was in the middle of unpacking. She welcomed me into her household, as we took seats in recliners. "So what's up" she asked.

"I saw a present tied to a balloon, flying through the town." She stared at me like she knew the whole story, and she did.

"There was a wonderful couple who many say that they were the ones who started mutating animals to be as smart, as strong, and as capable of doing things humans could do. The husband did it behind the wife's back. When she found out his husband was stealing animals from her farm, she left him."

"What does this have to do with the balloon?"

"Hush and you'll see. So anyways, she was mad and got a divorce. She left him. He never wanted this to happen. The animals were there to comfort him, until he let them go. He made himself a tower in which he lives in to this very day, sending presents to his ex, in hope that she gets it and comes back for him to live happily after ever. I've seen them float through Magnolia Town a couple times."

It was a very interesting story. Very interesting.


	19. August 21st, 2013

**It's All Good**

I had seen a balloon pass by every day. I popped it with rocks, but it was very hard. I went to the T&T Mart to see a slingshot on sale. I bought it for five bells. In case you wanted to know, on Main Street, we have a gardening store, a shoe store, a tailors, a real estate agency, a post office, a photo booth, a barbers/hair salon, and a mini-mart. Now if I have my slingshot on me 24/7, I'll be good. Every balloon so far had &10.00 in it. It's all good now, it's all good.


	20. September 21st, 2013

**Erasing My Guilt**

I wasn't allowed in my own office because it was labor day. The police station finished earlier than expected, so the inauguration of the police department is today. Almost everyone was there. I saw a hefty dog in a police uniform. He looked strong, brave, and ready for action. The other officer was a bit more on the chunky, lazy side. He looked very apologetic. On their status, the chunky one was more experienced than the hefty one. Weird, but true. The strong one was named Copper, and the other one was named Booker. They were both dogs. The new design of the Police Station was nice. A lost-and-found bin was put in there, and now they had the rights to put wanted posters up on the bulletin, town hall, cafe, police station, and on buildings in Main Street with permission from the shop owner.

Off of that subject, I already popped a ton of balloons with money in them. I had almost &200,000! Well, I'm at &175,000. I had an idea on how I could fix my guilt. That night. I went to Main Street to see this weird tan creature. "Why hi hey hello, sir!" He said, with energy. "I know that you're the hard working mayor and all, but I was hoping that you could do a very very very big favor for me." I was interested, but still wanted to go where I needed to go. "I would like it if I could put up a new building called, _Club 101._ It's going to have shows and performances. I already put in the funds, but if you could please sign this petition?" I read the petition to see only my name was on it. "Uh, do you want me to get others to fill out the petition for you?" I asked. He smiled at me like I just handed him my &100,000. "That would be great! I need it by tomorrow!" He ran off. Tomorrow!? I suddenly realized my plan. I ran to the museum to see the lights turning off. The grate almost fell completely, until I grabbed it. I pulled it up, and stuck a rock under the spike. I snuck upstairs to see two doors and a safe. One door was open, one door was closed. I went into the open one to see Blathers, fast asleep. I saw the paper with the combination. 15 - 58 - 82. I walked to the safe and opened it. I stuck the &100,000 in the safe. I walked downstairs to see the rock smashed into little pebbles. I couldn't get out this time. I saw a light come closer and closer down the stairs. I ran and hid in the bug room, to find it completely empty. "Who's there!?" Blathers asked in his nightgown and nightcap, and a candle in his hand. I decided to come clean. "It's me, Rob." I said, coming out of the shadows. "I got locked in." I said. "Oh dear. I thought you were someone trying to steal our money again. Now that everyone knows that we have a safe with a ton of money in it, we have became more vulnerable. All thanks to the person who stole the money last time." He said. A female voice came from upstairs. "Blathers, are you coming?" She asked as she walked downstairs. "Oh! What are you doing here, mayor?" She asked again. "He was locked in." Said Blathers as he escorted me to the female owl. "Nice to meet you. My name is Celeste." We shook hands, and I left. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I went back to my house, and fell asleep.


	21. September 22nd, 2013

**TTCN Part One of Two**

**_The Thermos County News_**

[Newsroom]

Robin: Hello, My name is Robin Andrews, with Co-anchor Bill Stewarts, and this is TTCN.

Bill: In Magnolia Town, it is only ironic to tell you this: they hit the record of most flowers planted in one town!

Robin: Yes indeed. So ironic. In Leonville, the mayor, Mr. George Copeland died. May he rest in peace as they re-elect a new mayor.

Bill: In Saybrooke, there is a new mayor! As most peo-

Robin: No, I want to say this! Anyways, as most people know Mr. Robert Valencia has been taken down by Mr. Robert Andrews!

Bill: I applaud him, I applaud. Robert Andrews is a brave man for doing that.

Robin: I knew he'd get by.

Bill: What?

Robin: Uhh, let's go to the weather!

Bill: wait a minute, I still hav-

[WEATHER]

Thompson: Hello Thermos County! We're going to have a bit of winds going through Magnolia Town, and a giant shower headed towards Rendoir this evening. Saybrooke will get some cold cold weather, and Leonville will actually be in it's 70°'s! The Boondox will be as cool as ever. All other cities will have small gusts of wind. That's all!

[NEWSROOM]

Robin: Thank you for that, Thompson. Let's go to sports, shall we?

Bill: But I still need to know what you-

[SPORTS]

Jack: Why do we even do a sports segment? The closest you get to sports with animals is hide-and-seek!

Robin: Well we need the variety

Jack: That's it! I'm outta here!

Robin: Wait! Don't go!

[NEWSROOM]

Bill: Well, that's it for sports. Anyways, wha-

Robin: This just in, The Museum of Saybrooke has finally received it's lost money!

Bill: The person who did it must've returned it when nobody was looking, because it automatically appeared somehow!

Robin: Strange, huh? This robbery has witnesses, and will be brought to court in five days!

Bill: Robin, why did you say that you knew Robert Andrews would get by?

Robin: Can't you connect the dots, Bill? What is my name?

Bill: Robin.

Robin: Full name?

Bill: Robin Andrews.

Robin: What is the mayor of Saybrooke's name?

Bill: Robert.

Robin: Full name?

Bill: Robert Andrews. Ooh! I get it now! He's your son!

Robin: What!? No! He's my brother! My bro! You know?

Bill: Well that's all for TTCN! Have a nice day.


	22. September 23rd, 2013

[NEWSROOM]

Robin: Hello, this is TTCN. My name is Robin Andrews

Bill: And I'm Bill Stewarts.

Robin: This just in, the money from The Museum of Saybrooke has been stolen again!

Bill: somebody broke in last night, and the offical police department of Saybrooke is on

it's way to finding out who is the guilty party.

Robin: It's been stolen twice already!

Bill: We apologize for interrupting your current program.

Robin: Carry on.


	23. September 24th, 2013

This is bad. This is very, very, very, very bad. I restored that money, and NOW somebody STEALS that! Lilly came over to my house. I told her how I felt like I was being followed. She just laughed. We were laughing, talking, the usual, until I felt cold. Chilly. I really felt like I was being watched. We stood up, went to go get drinks, and when we came back, someone jumped out from nowhere right in front of us. They were dressed in a black hood and robe. I couldn't see their face. He had a knife in his hand. Scared, I dropped the drinks, making them spill all over the floor. We held our positions. We were petrified. "Lilly, go upstairs." Lilly started to question, but slowly walked upstairs. I knew it was the end for me, so I asked if I could write my will. "If you tell anyone about who stole the money from the safe, I will make sure one of your limbs will be no more. Got it?" I shook my head slowly. "Good." I heard a knock at the door. "Go upstairs. I'll handle this." He said. I slowly walked upstairs. I saw Lilly by the bed, near the telephone. "I called the police. Are they here?" She asked. "Yes, but the person downstairs is trying to wiggle off the police." I said. "But there is one thing that would work." I brought up the telephone. "Hello, Saharah? I need my carpets and wallpaper re-done. You can just come in without knocking, come right in." I hung up and started to tell Lilly what the plan was until I heard the door shut. "Both of you come down now!" The man said. We both came down. He started to say what he told me to Lilly, until he was halfway there. "If you tell anyon-" Saharah just then walked in. The man looked back and hid in the shadows. Savanah walked in. "Did you see that person, Savanah?" Savanah shook her head no. She re-did my walls and floors. We walked outside, and ignored everything. I explained what happened to me to Lilly. She was frusturated. We couldn't tell anyone about how we bet 96%, that the assasian man was the one who stole the money. Court starts in four days, so that should be good. We found the witness list.

Blathers

Celeste

Booker & Copper

Cheri

Timmy N.

I wanted to add our names so bad. We could only wait. Only wait. I did not sleep that night. Not at all.


	24. September 26th, 2013

**All Rise For Judge Frillard**

It's the day I see the real stealer of the money get away with it. Going to watch the trial made me sick. Me and Lilly walked into the courtroom to see it packed. We took a seat and started to watch. "Might we welcome in our first witness, Blathers?" asked Judge Frillard. Blathers went up to the witness stand. Judge Frillard asked Blathers some questions, and then he started to talk. "It was 10:45... De- uh, P.M. I turned off the lights, shut the gate. I think I heard a yelp of pain somehow." The lawyer interrupted him. "Hold Up! You heard a yelp of pain?" He asked. "Yes." Blathers replied. "Why didn't you check?" He asked. "I thought it was just my ears ringing. Anyways, I went upstairs to go to sleep, which I did. I heard noises in the middle of the night, so I went to go check. I opened the safe, and it was gone! All gone!" Everyone gasped, even though they all knew. "Wait. There's something I forgot to tell you. Before 10:45 P.M., I talked to someone. I don't know if it would help or-" he was cut off by Frillard. "No, we're fine. Shall we call in our next witness?" They went by Celeste and Cheri, but both gave off nothing. It was the last two witnesses that did. Booker and Copper came up to the stand. Copper's back was straight. He wore pitch black gloves. "Do I have a story to tell YOU Mr. Frillard." Copper said while staring directly at me. It gave off a vibe that anyone could tell. "I know you did it, and there is nothing you can do about it." They answered some questions and begun. "Me and my partner Booker went testing fingerprints on the safe yesterday. I am quite advanced in forensic science. I took the fingerprints on the safe to see that they only belong to ROBERT ANDREWS!" Everyone gasped. "What proof do you have!?" I asked, while standing up. "Let me tell you how it went." Cooper said. "Mr. Robert Andrews had brought $1,000, I mean American money, to Saybrooke on his first day. He was a mess. Fell off the train. Had a "shocking" surprise. Something may have prickled his foot that day. He went to get his ID card taken, when my sir Blathers here, told him that he can feel free to donate to the museum as much as he feels to. He must've planned on doing it, but not that night. The next night, right before Blathers let down the gate, he must've held it. He also must've stuck a rock under the grate! I also talked to Timmy Nook. Owner of the main store. He said that Robert bought a fishing rod that day. Must've waited to strike. Fished up a Barbel Steed? One bull. Vic Dremagio was giving you a speech he took the time to write. He said you were in a hurry. He saw that you ran right up to Main Street. Jitters, a healthy bird. Likes running, barbells, gets his shopping done late. He said that he saw you run into the museum that night! You must've remembered what Mr. Blathers over here said, because he donated. He donated a Barbel Steed! The museum is the newest shop off the block, besides the Barbers, shoe store, and gardening store. They all came very quickly, thanks to Mr. A's help. Nobody had donated to the museum so far, and he donated. But took more than he gave. He ran off. Blathers went on vacation the next day. When he came back, he checked the safe. Empty. He went into panic mode. While that happened, Mr. A suddenly was able to afford the furniture at The Nookinlings. With all the other humans and animals that have came and gone with other currency, they had to work for Mr. Tom Nook. In the realtors, however he used to own the Nookling's. Isn't it weird that he brought the wrong currency and somehow got used to new life very quickly? I end my case."

...

"Mr. Vic. Mr. Jitters. Is that true?" Frillard asked. They both nodded their heads. Both lawyers were standing with their eyes bulging out. "Then if I was it, can you explain THIS!?" I yelled as I pulled out a newspaper that said, **Museum money returns!** He stood silently "Why would I return the money, and then steal it again!? So I could feel how I must've felt when I "did" it!?" It was a mystery to everyone except me, and the assassin in the room. I bolted out of my seat, to the door, until security caught me. I was put on the witness stand. I told the whole truth to everyone. Including the assassin part. Copper was satisfied. They said that I would be removed of my mayoral identity, and Robert Valencia would be put on for mayor. I asked if I could pack up my stuff in my office. Frillard said yes, but only accompanied with Copper. We went to the Town Hall. Isabelle immediately stood up from her swively chair and asked what was wrong. I would do the same if I saw my boss, handcuffed. I was packing up, until My bladder gave me the best idea. I had to use the bathroom, so I looked up to remember that the bathroom was in the library. I told Copper, and he let me go. I walked to the bathroom, went, and picked the lever for the bookcase. It all started shifting. I took a peek out to see Copper hitting on Isabelle. Yuck. I ran into the elevator, and down I went. Don't worry, I made sure that the bookcase went back to the way it was. Down and down I went. The one way to find out what is down here. I came to a stop, and got off. It was dark. I pulled a lever to see a machine that _Time Travel Device_. I hopped in, and it asked me when I wanted to go to. "May 31st, 2013." I said firmly. The machine bounced and flapped and shook, and it all stopped. I got out to see that I was in the same place. I went up the elevator and hopped out. I peeped out and saw Copper, still hitting on Isabelle. I hadn't traveled. Or have I? I walked outside of the room and heard that Copper was suggesting that he took a job in police. I walked outside and ran to the museum. I saw myself walking back with the money. I slowly followed myself into my house. It was empty. I plopped the money on the ground and fell asleep on the floor. I picked up the money and a rag. I went to the lake, wet the rag, darted to the museum, put the money back. And washed the safe's door. I ran off, and time traveled back to September 26th, 2013. I peeked out to see Copper flirting with Isabelle. Or was he? I went up to him. "That was fast. Did you wash your hands? Never mind that. Anyways, you ready to get behind bars?" He asked. Isabelle looked disgusted at me. It obviously didn't work. "Yes." I said. "See you later, Izzie-poo." Said Copper. "Don't call me that." Said Isabelle. We walked off, and right before we left, Copper stopped. "What'cha doi-!?" I asked, until I realized that he perfectly stopped moving. I saw that Isabelle had done the same. Not blinking. Not breathing. Nothing. All of a sudden, they started to backtrack. Walking backwards to Isabelle, everything rewound. It was an amazing sight to see. It stopped again, and fast forwarded. All of a sudden, I was walking down the road, into my home. A bit furnished, but still no bed. I laid down, and enjoyed every bit of my changed life.

A nice ending?

Oh no.

It's only the beginning.


	25. October 6th, 2013

**Blanca, The Faceless Cat**

What did you miss? Cheri, the bear cub moved out, and someone new came in. His name is Del, and he is a crocodile. The new personality sheet came in, and I'll show you at the bottom. Well besides that, ever since I have been getting coffee at the cafe, Brewster has been asking me to work part-time. Today, I said, "What the heck!" And went for it. I learned that I can analyze people well. Vic came in, and he asked for the usual. I looked into his eyes. They looked very blue and bulgy. His personality explained the milk and sugar. He can be energetic, but can control himself. I gave him a Blue mountain with a regular amount of milk, and two teaspoons of sugar. He loved it. Kid Cat was just the same. Another cat came up next. She didn't have a face, and looked like a jester. She asked for a cup of coffee. While I had to analyze her, Brewster asked for her autograph. She said that she would only give us the autograph if her coffee is superb. She looked like not many people like her, but some must. She looked like a house blend. She also looked like she was on the wild side, doing dangerous things, but also a calm kitty. One who is devious, but stays home. Two spoons of sugar, and the regular amount of milk. She tasted it.

...

"I love it." She said. We cheered in glee. We got a photo of her, and she signed her name. We hung it up on the wall. "Blanca" her name read. Blathers, Booker, and Copper were already up on the wall. What was Blanca famous for? I did not know.

I did not know.

Jitters - Socialite - Bird

Vic - Sporty - Bull

Kid Cat - Vigilante - Cat

Ken - Spiritual - Chicken

Patty - Old School - Cow

Del - Fashionista - Crocodile


	26. October 17th, 2013

**Balloon Hunter**

How is my career in coffee brewing so far? Here's the famous people we have so far.

Blanca

Blather

Booker & Copper

Celeste

Chip

Cyrus

Digby

DJ K.K.

Don Resetti

Dr. Shrunk

Who were these people? Here's the paper:

April Fools Prankster

Museum Owner

Chiefs of Police

Museum Owner's younger sister

Host of the Fishing Tourney

Second in command in the recycling squad

Isabelle's brother & head of HHA.

DJ

Patrolman

Retired/failed comedian.

Brewster is like a mentor to me. He tells me almost anything about the famous people. Judge Frillard was comedy partners with Dr. Shrunk? My mom said that when she moved to a town full of animals, she would watch Dr. Shrunk and Frillard. My family had to go through what I did. Well, some of it. They say that the youngest goes. Whataya know, here I am! They called Main Street the city when my mom was living here, but it became smaller, name-wise, but bigger, physical-wise. When my great-grandmother was alive, and living in a town full of mutant animals, the mayor was Cornimer. My grandfather had to when Tortimer was around. Same with my mom. Now, here I am in the middle of Mr. Valencia and me. Did I forget to tell you that I also removed Robert V. from Saybrooke? Yeah, good times. I walked out of the cafe to see Phineas, the walrus standing right in front of me. "Hello sir!" He yelled. "Would you like a badge?" He asked. I then remembered that he handed out badges. He was having a hard time choosing what I would earn. I just then saw a balloon floating by. I grabbed my slingshot and brought it down. I picked up the present and ran back to him. He stood, amazed. He walked away, handing me my badge. I looked at it. _Balloon Hunter. _I took it and ran back to my house, only to be stopped by a boar. "Hi! My name is Joan, and I sell turnips. Care for a free turnip?" She asked. "Uuhh, sure?" I asked. I finally went to get a bed, I ran to the T&T Mart. Apparently my turnip must've been hanging out of my pocket or something, because Tommy Nook ran up to me and tried to buy it. I sold it for &100.00! What a sucker, right? Anyways, people in my town have been telling me what they're afraid of.

Jitters - Ghosts

Vic - Zombies

Kid Cat - Witches

Ken - Bugs

Patty - Vampires

Lilly - Kidnappers

Del - Werewolves

Oh boy. Everyone is leaking. I guess I'd be with Lilly. I'd be afraid to be taken somewhere by someone I don't know, but that probably isn't what I'm most afraid of.


	27. October 31st, 2013

**The Nightmare on Halloween**

I DID NOT KNOW IT WAS HALLOWEEN! I was too caught up in my work, that I didn't even realize it was today. My people did Halloween a different way than the way they do it here. They stay in their houses while Jack the Pumpkin King roams the town, taking whatever he wants. That's a bunch of Vic's poop to me. In my town, we prank other people. I recalled to my sheet of what people are scared of. Luckily, I had all the supplies I needed. I took baby powder, and covered myself in it, then ran out to Jitters's house. I opened the door, and began the prank. "Jjjiiittttttteeerrrsss..." I said. "JJJIIITTTTTTTEEERRRSSS!" I said again. I cornered Jitters. "A- are you a ghost?" he asked. "Yes. I have died and have come to haunt you." I said. He sat down in the corner and started shaking. "Please leave! I beg of you!" He started crying. I ran off back to my house, laughing. My torn clothes I wore on my first day were in the trashcan, but I picked them out. I painted myself to be pale. very pale. I ran to Vic's and pretended to almost ate his brains. I painted myself green, put on a fake wart, grabbed my broom, and ran to Kid Cat's house. He tried to act brave, but he had no audience. He was scared out of his wits. I caught some bugs and released them into Ken's house. I waited three seconds until I heard his little girl scream. I was walking back to my house until I stopped by someone, tapping their finger on my back. I slowly turned around to see Jack, The Pumpkin King standing there. "It seems that someone has been taking over my job." He said. "I went to Jitters's house, only to already see him, shaking in the corner of the room. Tell me. What is your name?" "Robert. Robert Andrews." I said. "Want to team up for the night? finish 'em off together?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. I ran to Patty with my vampire costume, and pretended to bite her. Jack was probably getting Del with his werewolf costume. I met up with Jack in the Town Square. He had a sack with him. "I got Patty. Who did you get?" I asked, already knowing that it was Del. "Del and Lilly." He said. He threw the sack to me and said, "she's all yours. where should we leave her?" I was terrified. Jack the Pumpkin King kidnapped Lilly!? Oh no! Oh nononononono! "Are you out of your bloody mind!?" I asked him with a bit of an English accent. I was about to open the sack, when Jack picked it up. "I thought we were Halloween buddies! Prankmasters!" he said, worried. "Not by _kidnapping_!" I yelled. He got mad and threw the bag in the lake. I panicked and dived into the water. I dived to the bottom, grabbed the bag, and swam to the top. I tossed the bag onto the ground while I paddled over to land. Jack grabbed the sack and ran off out of sight. I tried tracing his steps, and finally caught up to him. He turned into a giant monster and chased me. I yelled for help, and Ken came out of his house. He then got eaten by the monster. The monster still had the sack. I was about to run into an abandoned house, until the monster picked it up, and ate it. It was coming for me. I ran yelling help, but nobody came. I ran to the beach to see a motor boat parked at the dock. I hopped on and drove off. The monster jumped into the water, making a giant splash. I sped all around the ocean. Left and right. Closer and closer and closer. Booker and Copper were standing by the end of the beach, oblivious to us. If I were to land in front of them, they would see and help! Closer, and closer. Almost there, until.

...

_Gulp. _I got swallowed by the monster. I saw the place, until... _THWAP! _I hit my head, and everything went black. I was scared out of my mind.

...


	28. November 1st, 2013

**The Elaborate Plan**

I woke up on the hot pavement of the Town Plaza. I was wet and cold. I saw Lilly, Ken, Kap'n, Tom Nook, and the cat at the cafe without the face, Blanca. "GAH!" I yelled. "Tom Nook! Kap'n! You'll never believ-" I was cut off by everybody's laughter. I asked what was going on. Lilly stepped up and started to speak. "It was a Halloween prank! Here's what happened. I dressed up like Jack the Pumpkin King while Blanca was in the sack. When I threw Blanca into the lake, she turned into an octopus and was able to breathe underwater. When we ran out of sight, Blanca got out, and turned into that giant monster, while I got in the sack. Ken wasn't expected, so we had to eat him. Tom Nook built a fake house and placed it where you would probably get in. Kap'n let us use his boat, and then we PRANKED YOU! Big time! But now Blanca has to charge up her morphing power." It was all too fast to take in. I unwounded by working at the cafe. I haven't done THAT in a while. I did a little balloon shooting, trading turnips. By 8:00, I was feeling a bit down, so I went to the club 101 for the first time. I walked in and took a seat. On stage was K.K. Slider, a dog. He must've knew something was up because he asked what was wrong.

"Hey. The name's K.K. Slider."

"My name is Robert."

"You don't look so cool, Rob."

"I've had a bad day."

"Let me try and change that... Everybody, I have a little song to play called, Agent K.K.. This one's for Robert. May all of his days be well."

Everyone said, "To Robert!", and then K.K. Slider started.

_Me and my partner, April May_

_Gone saving the world, when it's gone astray -ay -ay -ay oh yeah_

_Henchmen here. Henchmen everywhere_

_Dr. Volcano_

_Guns, gadgets, even more, to save the day!_

_We won't show our defeat!_

_Henchmen here, Henchmen everywhere_

_Dr. Volcano_

_Guns, Gadgets, even more, to save the day!_

_We won't show our defeat!_

_Don't pull the lever, Dr. V!_

_Just let them go and we'll leave, please_

_That's the part where you go and stop them_

_To save the day from the world gone astray -ay -ay_

_Just let them go and we'll leave, please_

_Time bomb activated, uh oh._

_and 3, 2, 1 uh oh_

_Me and my partner, April May_

_Gone saving the world when it's astray -ay -ay -ay oh yeah_

_Henchmen here, Henchmen everywhere_

_Dr. Volcano_

_Guns, Gadgets, even more, to save the day!_

_We won't show our defeat!_

It was a good song. Not good enough to bring me into a good mood though. He could tell that I still wasn't pleased, so he did something else. "Free copies of Agent K.K. are on the house!" He shouted. Everyone cheered, and I smiled a bit. I took my free copy and went home. I placed the CD into the tape deck. I listened to a bit of it, and decided to take it out. I opened it, but the CD wasn't there. I ran over to the Nook's Homes and asked Tom Nook why that happens with the tape deck.

"It eats the CD and goes into it's memory."

I was then satisfied, and left back into my house.

What adventures come next for me?


	29. November 16th, 2013

**Unsuccessful Fishing Tourney**

Today was the Fishing Tourney. I caught a Bitterling, a Blowfish, a Cherry Salmon, a Dab, and a Pufferfish. I didn't win, but I did donate to the museum. I went fishing even more and caught five more fish, for my own good. Rainbow Trout, a Ribbon Eel, a Sea Bass, a Sea Horse, and a Squid. Off of that though, there is something going on with me. Whenever I saw Lilly, I would have butterflies in my stomach and hands. Anyways, nothing new has been going on. I'm going to take Lilly to the beach soon, and go exploring the yonder world with her. We would make a great team.


	30. November 20th, 2013

**My Neighbors And What They Do**

Why I haven't been saying anything much lately? Well honestly, there's nothing to say. Everything has been regular. Working as mayor, building projects, buying fake art from Redd, the usual. Jitters moved out of town, but that's the biggest thing so far. I got another personality sheet in the mail.

Vic - Bull - Sporty

Kid Cat - Cat - Vigilante

Ken - Chicken - Spiritual

Patty - Cow - Old School

Lilly - Human - ?

Del - Crocodile - Fashionista

Zell - Deer - Crazy

Marcel - Dog - Party Animal

Oh, right. Zell and Marcel came in too. By taking my daily walks right after my lunch break, I've observed that:

Vic's daily routine is running with dumbbells

Kid Cat usually is drinking his 27 shots of coffee, making his eyes bulge out.

Ken meditates by the river

Patty unfolds her cardboard box and uses it as a mat while she break dances

Del usually is at the Able Sister's Tailors, designing and buying articles of clothing

Zell runs around like a complete maniac

Marcel has a get-together, but as usual, nobody comes. In result of that, he just parties with himself.

Lilly usually goes to Club Tortimer and meets other people.

With me being mayor and all, I don't have the time to meet other people anymore. However, me and Lilly have been hanging out a lot lately. I got another badge from Phineas a week ago. It was a, "Skilled Bug Catcher" badge. Nothing big lately. Joan, the turnip trader, is gone because turnips are out of season. Brewster has Vic work at the cafe for part time now, so that's that. I took Lilly to the beach to skip rocks with me, and guess what? we saw a mysterious cave, in which we are planning to meet up and explore the depths. Thanksgiving is coming up soon, so I'm ready to go to my parent's place. That's about it.


	31. November 26th, 2013

**Kid Cat's Look Into The Present**

Thanksgiving Day? Not a big day for me. I've been stuffing in the Coreo Cookies too much, so I'm going on a diet. I am just going to help cook the meal. I walked to the town square to see a turkey named Franklin cooking a Thanksgiving meal. Fit for a king. "Hi!" He said. "My name is Franklin, and I'm cooking your Thanksgiving meal. Could you lend me a hand?" I answered, "Sure!" As he handed me money. "I need you to get me some broth and onions." He requested. I ran throughout Main Street, looking for an onion and broth, but nothing was there. I ran around town like Zell does on his daily routine. Kid Cat stopped me and asked me for advice. "Hey Robert! You see, my parents are coming in tomorrow, and I wanted someone's advice for how my house looks. Could you come?" I could take a little break. It was only 8:46 A.M., and Thanksgiving dinner doesn't start until 6:00 P.M. I walked into his house, and plopped my butt down on the couch. I looked around his kitchen and saw a nice, giant pot full of nice, steaming broth. "Kid Cat! Can I have your broth!" I asked. "Only if I can have a perfect cherry." He requested. "Where do you find a perfect cherry?" I asked. "The biggest cherry tree in all the land is in Saybrooke, where all of it's perfectness flows in every bite. It's the tree you planted on your first day of being mayor."

I ran to the to the town plaza, and tried to shake the tree, but nothing came out. I needed a ladder to get to the top. I ran to the cafe and asked Brewster for a ladder. "Only if I can have a jar of sand. I collect it." I needed a jar, so I ran to Lilly's house. "Hey Lilly!" I yelled. Lilly said hi back and invited me inside. I asked for a jar, in which she said that she secretly wanted a photo of Ken. Ken was her favorite villager. I ran to Ken's house and walked in. "Rob! What a surprise! What brings you here?" He asked. At that point, I saw an onion on his counter. "Ken, I need a photo of you." Ken refused, because he was photo-shy, but he said that he might if I got him a sack of cherries. I ran throughout town, shaking down trees for their ever-so-delightful cherries. I got a ton of cherries, and ran to Ken's place. I threw the sack at him, making them all fall out. Before you know it, I snapped a picture of him, snatched the onion, and ran out of the house. I ran to Lilly and got her jar. I got the jar of sand, and gave it to Brewster. I took the ladder and shook down the perfect cherry tree. A pair fell out, and that was good enough. I stared at the cherries. They looked, well, perfect. I shook out another pair, and ate one of them. All of a sudden, I had an epiphany.

"Mommy! Can I have these cardboard boxes?"

"Sure. Go crazy." I took the boxes, and painted them white. I put on my white jumpsuit, and made myself look like an astronaut. "Look, mommy! I'm an astronaut! That's what I want to be when I grow up!" She laughed and played Space Invasion with me, until my sis walked in. "That's lame. You look like you would never go into outer space. You look like you'd be more into politics." It made me cry, and mom took her into the other room to have a talk with her. I cried and cried, now believing that Robert Andrews would never go into outer space. My dad tried cheering me up, but he was on team sister because he thought I would never be an astronaut. Mom was on sis's side too, because she new that unless we adopt someone younger than me, that I would be going to live in a town full of animals. Just like how mom did. But mom and dad never told me this. They told me that I could be whatever I wanted to be. They told me the life story of my great grandmother, on my mom's dad's side, when I was 10. My great grandmommy was never alive to see me, but I saw her in some old photos. She lived in a town full of animals too. When I was 11, I learned that my Grandfather, on my mom's side, also lived in a town full of animals. Every year I got older, I learned about someone in our family who got to live in a town full of animals. I learned about how it was like with my mother when I was 12, and when I was 13... How I hated that moment.

"Son, we need to talk."

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You know how me and my father and my grandmother all lived in a town with animals?"

(Not at the same time)

"Yeah."

"Well it was because a tradition in our family is that the youngest goes."

"But I'm youngest!"

"I know, which is why after you finish college, you will be sent to live in one of those towns."

"But I don't want to! I want to be an astronaut!"

"I know that, sweetie, but you _have _to."

"Then I won't! I'll run away!"

I didn't actually run away, I just ran out the door and hid behind the car. After that, my mom took me out for ice cream, and that took it off my mind. After I finished college, my internship at ASA (Astronomical Studies Association) and my studies in astronomy, I was ready to apply full-time at ASA. Until for my birthday, I got a train ticket to Saybrooke. I wasn't ready for all of it. I never got to achieve my goal, but that's how life is like, right? I was shipped off to Saybrooke unwillingly, robbed a museum which shall be never spoken of again, became mayor, created an organization to help the Boondox, (HSTP, Help Save The Boondox.), and even got swindled out of my money for fake art.

I shook my head for a moment. Everything came back to me. I suddenly remembered about the broth, but I was loving these cherries, helping me remember my past. I grabbed a pair and ran over to Kid Cat's house. I tossed him a perfect cherry. "Thanks, Rob. You can take the broth." He said as he tossed the perfect cherry into his mouth. His bulging eyes got bigger, and he stood still. I tried snapping him out of it, but it didn't work. I grabbed the pot of broth, and started to leave until...

"My father." Kid Cat said, in a calm yet worried voice. Before I reached the door, I put the broth down and turned around. "My father. I think-... I think..." It was a long silence... "I think he's dead." he said, running to his phone. I started to panic. Did the cherry let him see into the present, too? He dialed a number and put it up to his face. It was ringing and ringing, until a feminine voice answered. It was a bit muffled, but it was easy to tell that she said, "Hi son! How's it going!?" There was silence after that. "Mom?" Kid Cat asked. "Is father alive?" The phone went completely silent. Tears started growing in his eyes. "Mom, tell me. Is father still alive!?" He yelled. It was still silent, until the phone answered in one syllable. It was too muffled for me to hear. Kid Cat dropped the phone, and bursted into tears. He fell to the floor, and cried." I felt symphony for him. I remembered asking my mom why Grandmommy suddenly dissapeared. I was still too young to understand death, but I still remember a tear falling from my eye. I tried comforting him, until he asked for some alone time. I walked out, gave Franklin the broth and the onion, and sat on a bench by Kid Cat's house. I heard him bawling, until he walked out of his house. He ran over to the town hall. I wondered why, but it didn't take that long to find out.


	32. December 1st, 2013

**Christmas Preparation**

Kid Cat moved out of town to live with his mother. Poor guy. Besides that, another person moved in. In that case, I got another Personality sheet.

Vic - Bull - Sporty

Ken - Chicken - Spiritual

Patty - Cow - Old School

Lilly - Human - ?

Del - Crocodile - Fashionista

Zell - Deer - Crazy

Marcel - Dog - Party Animal

Pate - Duck - Flirt

Really? The newest villager is a flirty duck named Pate? I honestly don't know how this guy is gonna work out. Since Christmas is coming up, I've been asking people what they want for the occasion.

Vic - A bench press

Ken - An antique and quirky K.K. Slider song

Patty - A trendy K.K. Slider song

Lilly - A seashell to her collection

Del - Iconic clothes

Zell - Buzzoid

Marcel - Perfect cherry

Pate - Perfect apple

Now I'll never forget, but I won't need it anyways. Christmas, here I come.


	33. December 10th, 2013

**Snow Blizzard!**

I was going to go grocery shopping today, but guess what happened. A blizzard! It's amost as bad as Snowmageddon in 2005. The snow goes from my first floor, to my second floor. No way getting out. I have to rely on my pantry for the next some-odd days. Nothing new so far. Today was the day that me and Lilly were going into the caverns by the beach. Looks like it's just going to have to wait. The only thing on TV are soap operas. I was stuck watching it, and could only think... "Guuurrl, don't fall for Antonio! He 'aint worth your time! He tryin' to use you for your money! Pick Brock! PICK BROCK! HE TRULY LOVES YOU, STELLA!" I really need to get out more, but if I did, I would be piled with snow.


	34. December 24th, 2013

**Christmas And The Perfect Fruit**

"Son, we've decided that we won't send you to a town full of animals. You can be whatever you want to be. In this case, an astronaut."

"What!? Really!? Thanks!"

I was in a spaceship. I heard counting on my headset. "Three! Two! One! Takeoff!" I blasted into outer space with my ship. It was beautiful. The sun, the moon, the stars, the planets, it was so pretty. Zero-gravity was the best feeling ever. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on my spaceship. I looked out the window to see hovercrafts, trying to blast me down. There were about a billion knocks on my ship, until something started beeping. I started flying down to Earth, scared out of my mind. I was going down, and the radio was broken. I was pressing all of these buttons, trying to help, until I hit one button that changed my fate...

_Sproing!_

I flew up out of my spaceship. I had pressed the eject button. There I was, falling to my untimely doom. I was about to hit the ground, until...

**_Crash!_**

I woke up to hear a giant crash. I got out of bed and opened my door. A reindeer was sprawled on the cold snow. It groaned in pain. "What's going on!?" I asked. It groaned in agony again. "I'm supposed to deliver presents, but I think I broke my leg. Now whose going to deliver the presents!?" It stared at me while I stared at her.

_..._

I finally realized what she meant. "Oh! Well I need a Santa costume!" With a click of a hoove, I was in a Santa outfit. "I need the presents!" I said. "Do you know what they all want?" She asked. I shook my head yes. "First, we need a bench press." It clicked it's hooves and a giant wrapped present appeared. I picked out a song for Ken: K.K. Ballad. For Patty: K.K. Groove. For Lilly, I got her a conch shell. For Del, I got him an Alpinist hat. For Zell, I got him a buzzoid. For Marcel, I picked him a perfect cherry. I was stumped when I got to Pate. The reindeer, Jingle, didn't have enough magic to make a perfect apple. I then remembered that in Lilly's old town, she had apples. I darted onto the train to Magnolia Town. There were election posters everywhere to the election next year. I saw the tree with apples. It had stars on it. I shook the tree down, grabbed the apple, and left.

I started to deliver the presents. Everyone was asleep. I went to the last house, Pate. I put the wrapped apple under the tree until I heard, "I see you delivering my gift." It was Pate. "Is it the apple I asked for?" I looked at him. "What does a perfect apple do?" I asked him. "The perfect apple increases your physical abilities. The perfect banana increases your mental abilities. The perfect coconut increases your ability to control you emotions. The perfect durain increases your luck. The perfect cherry lets you see into the past. The perfect lemon lets you see into the present. The perfect lychee lets you see into the future. The perfect mango decreases your luck. The perfect orange decreases your ability to control your emotions. The perfect peach decreases you mental abilities. The perfect pear decreases your physical abilities. Nobody knows what the perfect persimmon is, though." It was weird enough for one day. I went back to my house where Jingle was laying. "Thank you, Mr. Andrews. I haven't forgotten you! Your gift is waiting for you tomorrow!" It's legs started to mend. It flew up into the sky. I wondered what my present is?


	35. December 25th, 2013

**Perfect Persimmon Does Best!**

I stared the the odd shape of a present under my Christmas tree. It looked like a mini pumpkin. I picked up the present and opened it. There was a perfect persimmon. I stared at it forever. I finally decided to take a bite.

**_Crunch!_**

It was beautiful. I waited for me to remember something, or increase my abilities in some way, but nothing was working. I took a stroll around town to see a green tent in the town plaza. I walked in, seeing the sly fox. "Hello, cousin!" He said. I looked at the painting and statues. At one painting I saw, it looked amazing. Redd paced over to me. "I see you're interested in that amazing painting! That one is quite... Well... Amazing!" He said I could tell that he was telling the truth. I bought it and walked out. Maybe that's what the persimmon does? I asked myself. I took the painting and donated it to the museum. Luckily, it wasn't a fake! I hope this persimmon doesn't wear off anytime soon!


	36. December 31st, 2013

**The Final Countdown**

I'd like to take a moment to look back on my life. When I was a young boy, I always wanted to be an astronaut. My sis teased me for that. When I turned 10, My mother told me about my great-grandmommy, and how she was the youngest sibling, she had to live in a town full of animals. When I was 11, I learned about how my Pop-Pop was youngest and lived in a town full of animals. When I turned 12, My mother told me about herself and how she lived in a town of animals. When I turned 13, my dream ended. My mom told me I had to live in a town full of animals when I graduate from college. I wanted to be an astronaut so bad, so in an attempt to run away (I actually just hid behind the car), my mother found me and took me out for some ice cream. It took it off my mind.

I took an internship at ASA (Astronomical Studies Association), and when I finished my course in Astronomy, my scholarship to Sandyloggin University, and my internship at ASA. I was offered full-time at ASA, but my birthday ruined it all. On my birthday, I got a train ticket to Saybrooke. Because of that, I unwillingly turned down the offer for full-time at ASA. I took the train to Saybrooke where I had the choice to stay on or hop off. Knowing that my parents would just send me on another train, I hopped off and met everyone. Except that one animal. I hated Anabelle, the one villain. People came and went. I robbed a museum, got kidnapped from a spa, fell for Redd's fake art, met Lilly Marcello, won the election by a coin toss, became mayor, got arrested, time traveled, became one of the best coffee-brewers ever, pranked everyone in the town, got pranked myself, made a Thanksgiving meal, witnessed the wonder of the perfect cherry, saved Christmas, became Santa for a day, witnessed the power of the perfect persimmon, donated tons of fish to the museum, banned Mr. Valencia from Saybrooke, survived a snow storm, and here I am. That is what I've accomplished this year.

...

For a while, I've told you my life. Everything you've heard is what I've been reflecting on. I've told you my past, and now I've caught you up to the present.

...

I open my eyes. I see Vic telling a speech to Ken. I see Patty dancing on her cardboard mat, while Del observes her closely. Zell is finally calm for once, talking to Marcel. I see Pate flirting with Patty. Lilly is smiling at me. Isabelle is holding her old clipboard, taking notes. Booker and Copper are guarding the plaza. Brewster has a stand, giving out free hot chocolate. Dr. Shrunk is telling jokes to Tom Nook. K.K. Slider is playing Aloha K.K., handing out free CDs. Timmy and Tommy Nook are trying to sell expensive items. Harriet, the salon owner, is talking to the Able Sisters and Kicks, the owner of the shoe store. Blathers and Celeste are trying to get people to donate to the museum expansion. everyone stops to look at a giant counting machine in the middle of the plaza. Everyone starts counting down. This is it. My final mark this year. "10." Everyone chanted. "Nine."

"Eight"

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."


	37. Credits and Sidenotes

**Credits**

Written by: Jacob O.

Dedicated to all of my supporters.

_Note from Robert Andrews:_

_thank you all! I hope to see you supporting me in year two! Lilly says that she agrees! If you have any ideas, please let me know!_

_thanks for reading! Please read the sequel to this, "Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Year Two!" A new chapter posted every Monday and Friday, starting on February 22nd!_


End file.
